Grow Up
by karenlol
Summary: Austin and Ally were best friends for five years of their childhood. Until Austin moved in the sixth grade... They made a promise that when Austin or Ally has no girlfriend or boyfriend in high school, they would automatically be together... Will they survive? *Rated M because of rape, thoughts of suicide, and sex* AUSLLY. *ON HOLD*
1. Damn

**_Grow Up_**

**_Description: Austin and Ally were best friends for five years of their childhood. Until Austin moved in the sixth grade... They made a promise that when Austin or Ally has no girlfriend or boyfriend in high school, they would automatically be together... Will they survive?_**

* * *

**Hi there! I'm Karenlol, for those who are new to my fanfiction account. I'm a girl who has adventures everyday, writing these stories are my life. For those of you who do know me, I'm in high school, I love you guys. You guys are the ultimate reason I keep writing these stories. I couldn't have done this without you guys. Thank you so much for the support and laughter. Thank you.**

**Instagram-sachiko_shinozaki78theboss.**

* * *

Ally woke up, having an automatic bad hair day. She yawned and stretched. "Allyson Dawson." she yawned and raised her hand quietly for roll. The teacher marked her and went on. Ally didn't like school nowadays, but when she was younger, oh boy, did she love it. She lived in Colorado, in South-Dallas High, while Austin was in God-knows-where, in a private school.

They had no personal contact of each other, nor the use of email. It was in the middle of January, a cold winter day. "Hey Matt." she smiled at the egotistic, brown-haired boy as she walked past him.

Every day was basically nothing to Ally without Austin. She loved being around him, playing, laughing, smiling, and living. She lived with her mom in a small settling with two youngsters. Her dad divorced from the family because her mom had recently found out that he was killing two birds with one stone (A/N: that basically means that her dad was cheating on her mom).

"Hey, sis, could you pass the mashed potatoes?" Her brother called out, mouth stuffed with food. "Eww, that's gross." Her sister commented, with a tomato sauce mustache tattooed on her face. "Here." Ally scooped up a bunch of mashed potatoes and put on her brother's plate. She then, using a napkin, wiped the red nastiness off of her sister's face. For the rest of dinner, Ally said nothing and played with her spaghetti until it was time to go to bed. Ally had a difficult life. Her best friend moved away, her father left, she was depressed... She had a vision disorder. She went online to the one place where her real life is. She currently has three hundred and four online friends, understanding her.

She went into a chatroom with four boys who she doesn't happen to know.

_**RedAwesomeness entered the chatroom.**_

**MavisDavis: Ohmygerd... Is u a boi?**

**XxDAYUM: Dammmmmn thts colddd D. **

**MavisDavis: xDDDD Hello. I don't speak es Espanol. Annoying af... Wtf.. My cat jumped on me. Full wisdom porn! LEL. -.-**

**BBQ: STAPH. You're hurting mah damnnnn ears. **

**RedAwesomeness: Do you know each other IRL? **

**BBQ, XxDAYUM, MavisDavis: Yus. **

**Grief: Idk you guys. And Red, I feel like you're a girl. **

**RedAwesomeness: Yes, I am a girl.**

**Grief: Coolz.**

**BBQ: -pukes-**

**MavisDavis: LOLLOLOLO.**

**BBQ: DAFUQ YOU DON'T LAG AT THE AWESOME BBQ KING! HOW dare you.**

**MavisDavis: lollolol. I just did. Laugh***

**BBQ: I don't fucken care.**

**Grief: nvm those guys, Red. They're always like dat.**

**BBQ: O_o ...**

**XxDAYUM: ... Ooh this is awkward... O.o bye guys. **

_**XxDAYUM has left the chat.**_

_**BBQ has left the chat.**_

**MavisDavis: Wait!**

_**MavisDavis has left the chat.**_

**RedAwesomeness: Well, what do you wanna do?**

**Grief: ... Huh? Sorry, I was helping my mom. **

**RedAwesomeness: How are ya?**

_**Grief has sent a friend request.**_

Ally didn't know what to do, she logged off immediately. Her heart was beating faster than usual, possibly because this person, _Grief_, sent her a friend request. She decided it was time to sleep, she went into the bed as soon as possible. "Ally, Ally, are you okay?" Ally woke up on the couch. "Where am I?" she asked quietly, studying the location. "You fainted. You probably didn't eat much..." her brother handed her a carrot. "Thanks Potato Head." Ally joked. Her brother smiled, and went to the kitchen to help clean the dishes.

She quietly munched on the carrot.

"I'm heading upstairs!" she spoke. "Okay, night!" her sister replied.

Ally creaked up the stairs to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and took a shower. In her bedroom, her pictures were aligned nicely above her bookshelf. Her shoe closet alone, had fifty six lovely pairs.

Beside her lampshade was a scrapbook of her pictures with Austin, which she had treasured deeply. She laid upon her pillow, quietly and softly closed her eyes.

_Ally is sitting next to the piano, resting. "Hey hey, Ally. You wanna go to the umm, movies?" Austin spoke, coming in. "Austin, tell me if this sounds right." she grabbed her nifty songbook and read a line from one of her recurring songs. "Um," she cleared her throat. "I know you're never gonna wake up, I gotta give up. But it's you, you, you. I know I should've never called back or let you come back, but it's you, you, you." she sang. "... It's awesome!" Austin replied. "Then why'd you pause?" Ally smiled nervously. "What? No reason." he shrugged. "N-Never mind." she hugged him. "Whoa, why the sudden regress?" he released from the hug. "No reason." she replied._

Ally woke up, shocked by the alarm clock that had been programmed to wake her up at 10:00 in the morning. "Shit!" Ally was startled by her sister. "Rebecca, you scared me!" Ally jumped. "Aww, you said the 'S' word! I'm telling mom!" Rebecca ran out of the room. Ally sighed, getting out of bed. She chose her apparel carefully, picking a pink tanktop, a white leather jacket, jeans, and some uugs. She ran down the stairs and out of the house. Just in time, Ally made it to school.

"Minecraft is so much better than your average, poorly-scripted Roblox." Behind her were nerds that were arguing about games. She rolled her eyes before slumping down in her seat. She had literally no time for non-biblogical nonsense like that.

Ally went to Starbucks after school for a little 'Ally' time. She drank her coffee while looking at her homework.

Ally went to throw her cup into the garbage, but she saw a blonde haired boy surrounded by lots of people. "... And she was like 'Oh my gosh, Austin! Stop it!'" the crowd roared with laughter. Ally tried to make a hole through the people. She fell down next to Austin. "Oh, I'm sorry." Austin gave her a hand. Ally got up and removed the strand of hair in her mouth. "I should've kept on walking." Ally muttered. "Sorry, I know who you are." Ally smiled. "Oh," Austin smirked. "You do?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Yeah," Ally paused for a moment. "You're my friend." she secretly smiled to herself.

"Hehe, sorry boo, I don't know you." Austin and the crowd laughed. Ally studied his eyes. Austin then went inside with his friends after vividly embracing the fact that he just embarrassed Ally.

Ally was left outside, dumbstruck. _I wanted to think that I was in a dream, but I'm not. Austin was so different, I just couldn't process it. I just couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm okay. _thought Ally. Ally went home, didn't say anything. She dramatically flopped onto her bed, face first. She laid on the bed, scrolling through the scrapbook of her and Austin.

She pulled down her hair. Ally couldn't comprehend Austin's behavior, being a girl and all.

Ally's phone suddenly rang, and she flopped out off of her bed, groaned, and picked the phone up.

**Call from:**

**130-226-5790**

**Accept or Decline?**

"H-Hello? Who is this?" Ally picked up the phone. There was a man on the other side, but he didn't respond. He kept breathing into the phone. "H-H-Hello?" Ally got frightened.

"..." The mysterious man breathed deeply into the phone. Ally, in a rush, hung up and dropped the phone on the bed.

"Freaking pedophiles..." Ally muttered and got a piece of hair out of her mouth. For the rest of the day, Ally kept on wondering who that phone call was from. Maybe it was from her dad.. Or maybe, a complete stranger.

But she couldn't stop thinking up possibilities.

She couldn't stop thinking about the phone call and how she got frightened. She laid on her pillow and cuddled in her blanket like a kid, afraid of a little scary movie. She just couldn't handle it. It all just happened like *that*.

After a while, she decided to shrug it off and head to sleep.

In the morning, she walked to school. Ally noticed a mysterious and ominous van stalking her, and she ran as fast she could. Breathlessly, she entered the classroom before the bell rang.

"Ally, pick a partner for the Cornfield Contest. You can pick two or three partners. Make sure you've grown a healthy corn crop for the contest. Your group will be evaluated on the crop and you get whatever grade I give your group. Make sure you fill out the following forms and make sure that you submit the corn for the contest. Deadline is the second of October. Good luck." her speciality teacher gave her the forms and the project objective.

Ally read the papers. _Oh my dear god. How am I supposed to do all of this in three weeks?! Or less?! _thought Ally.

"Hello Ally. Can you do this project for the school newspaper? I need this turned in by the fifth of October. If you need, you can come by during lunch, I could help you. The deadline is, of course, the tenth of October. Email it to me or send me it in mail form. Good luck, Als." Ally's English teacher gave her the assignment objective. _What am I?! A wooden post with nothing to do? Of course I accepted it, 'cause I don't have a choice! _thought Ally.

Ally sank her face to her desktop, frustrated. She groaned once more, leaving classmates wondering. "Back THE FUCK UP." she whined. She had finally cracked under the pressure. Why couldn't people understand her?

* * *

**People, in all the silliness, you can hate my stories and you can hate me, but I love writing from my own imagination. You can't stop me from doing what I like to do. I appreciate the constructive criticism, I do, but bitchy reviews? Really? If you wanna hate, I'd appreciate it if you'd go somewhere else. I get hate reviews all the damn time, and you know what? I still rock. I'm still somebody's idol or inspiration. I'm still human. So don't hate, because it hurts me more than anyone else. Go hate someone else, and stop wasting my god damn time. Treat others the way that you would want to be treated. I'm not a god damn robot. I have feelings, I have a heart, I have a life****. Haters can just grow up. So STFU about someone else and live your life.**

**I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just really annoyed by all of the "Go fuck yourself, Screw you, Your story is really, really HORRIBLE," reviews. I know you guys are stating your opinions, but you can say it in a nice way. Rephrase that frown into a smile. :) **

**I appreciate:**

**Smiles.**

**Laughter.**

**Reviews.**

**Favorites.**

**Views.**

**Puppies.**

**Money.**

**And brightening someone else's day.**

**Thank you so much for all the support, guys. I will see you next week. Bye! :)**


	2. Suspension

**Chapter 2**

**Hi there. Are you excited for today? Yes, you are.**

* * *

_**Austin and Ally were best friends for five years of their childhood. Until Austin moved in the sixth grade... They made a promise that when Austin or Ally has no girlfriend or boyfriend in high school, they would automatically be together... Will they survive?**_

* * *

Austin couldn't believe he sent Ally desperately searching for the 'real Austin', it felt so wrong, but yet, had a strange sensation to it.

"Austin! Why haven't you been calling me anymore?" Michelle asked. Austin simply gave her too many chances, Michelle just simply didn't impress him enough for a girl. He had liked girls who discussed his feelings, talked with him. The 'special treats' in bed weren't too bad too, occasionally. "A to the Austin." he scoffed as he heard the other voice talk.

"You need to stop. Calm the fuck down, douche-bag. Call the director, get the director on the damn phone. I tol-" the teacher tapped him on the shoulder abruptly. "Get the damn finger away from me. No, not you. Listen, I'm gonna hav'ta call ya back. Yeah, yeah. Bye," Austin hung up and glared at the teacher. "What the hell do you even want from me? Who do you think I am?" he asked reluctantly. "A student. I want you to learn." the teacher stuck her hand out for the phone.

"I ain't giving you my phone. If you want a phone, just get off your lazy ass, go to the pear store, raise your fucking hand, snap, and get one. Oh my god, you teachers are so bitchy." Austin complained. "Go to the principal's office, now." Austin groaned and moaned. "You really want me to call security, don't you?" the teacher asked. "Is that an option, bitch?" Austin retorted.

"I didn't even do a fucking thing! That bitch should be sued. I'm suing you, you damn slut!" Austin screamed as he was being dragged to the office.

"Austin Moon." the principal turned around on his chair. "Daniel." Austin was sitting on his chair, slanted, arms around his chest, crossed legs. "Spray-painting the school, sexually assaulting a teacher, bringing a pistol to school, and cursing out a teacher. That's four federal offenses, Mr. Moon." the principal checked everything.

"I don't give a god damn fuck about federal offenses."

"I have no choice but to discipline you. You are hereby, suspended from school grounds until six months pass." the principal gulped.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT. THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH. PEACE OUT, BITCHES! Good FUCKING riddance." Austin shouted, running out of school.

"Oy vey, what in Lord's name have I done?" the principal mumbled worryingly.

Austin was overjoyed to have been suspended from school for six, seis, months. That's right, he took Spanish.

Ally sat at home, sewing a shirt in her room. "Hey sweetie. Hungry?" her mom stood by the open doorway, with some cookies. "Mom, I wanna ask you something," Ally repaired the shirt and put the needle down. Her mom put the cookies down on Ally's bedside drawer and then turned to her daughter, facing her.

Ally took a deep, intoxicating breath. She clamped her sweaty palms together. "Is it wrong to hate a person who you know was your best friend?" she finally asked. They had this awkward pause. "Well... That depends on who you're talking about." her mom replied. "I'm talking about Austin, mom." she snapped. "You were with him for five years. Of course, he's a boy, but boys just," her mom sat next to Ally and snuggled her. "... Sometimes, they need some space. I suggest you trust him and just have fun."

"But what if Austin, I don't know, uh, disses me in front of all his friends and leaves me hanging? Shouldn't I hate him for that?" Ally questioned. "If he acts like that to you, I would suggest you stay away from him. There's no need to take a strained friendship further." her mom replied. "Thanks, mom." her mom kissed her on the forehead and left Ally in her room.

Ally watched a little bit of television, after all, she was allowed only twenty five minutes of television programs per day. Why waste her life on figuring out Austin when she had a life? She wanted a scholarship, so why even focus on friends?

Her phone rang once more.

It was the same number as before. Ally gulped in fear, cold sweat dripping. She picked up the phone. This time she was even more shocked at the received call. There was some static on the other line. "Hello?" all she could hear was a man talking, some static, and a woman screaming. "Hello. ...Drusselstein Hospital... And you have... No... Escape from hell." was all she could hear before she hung up in paralyzed fear.

This _had _to be some sort of prank, right? She swallowed down a cookie. "Bullshit..." she adjusted her glasses. Ally wasn't usually the type of girl to be scared especially by freaky phone calls.

"... You what?!" Austin's dad yelled. "Dad, it's not a big deal." Austin stretched out the sentence.

"You know what, it is a big deal. You're supposed to learn from your own mistakes!" Austin's dad's voice moved the neighborhood. "What...ever." Austin rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You-You are a disgrace to the Moon family," his dad pointed at him with bloodshot eyes. "Why couldn't you be like your cousin Tanya, huh? She gets good grades." Austin chewed his gum obnoxiously.

"Exactly, dad. Except I'm not Tanya, I'm Austin." Austin rolled his eyes and went upstairs. "I hate that bitch! Fuck her and get her out of the god damn house!" Austin yelled up the stairway, referring to his dad's new girlfriend.

Austin's dad shook his head in shame. "I'm calling Ally!" Austin's dad screamed. "Go ahead, see if I care!" Austin's scream scared the neighbors.

Ally was sleeping when her phone rang.

She rolled her eyes in sleepiness. "H-H-Hello?" she spoke softly into the speaker. "Hi Ally, Mr. Moon here. I'm calling here now because I need your help. I apologize if you're sleeping."

Ally suddenly brightened up. "Oh, Mr. Moon! Hi, yeah. Yeah, I wasn't sleeping. Anyways, what's wrong with Austin?" she asked. "Okay. So Austin has a problem. He keeps talking back to me. Can I send him to you?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Sure." she tried to hide her annoyance for Austin. "Thanks! I'll send him over on Saturday." he hung up.

_Oh great. _Ally thought.

She put down the phone and went to sleep. She went to school the next day and a few squirrels attacked on the way. Could things get any worse? "Ally, what happened to you?!" _Nothing. Just attacked by squirrels.._ thought Ally. "Nothing much." Ally spoke.

* * *

**Hey guys. I really like this storyline so far and I'd like to keep it like that. I apologize for the little rant back in chapter 1. Some of you guys give me nice reviews, some of you are natural born haters, some of you give nicely constructed constructive criticism.**

**It's just that, um, I feel very uncomfortable with haters. Keep those nasty reviews to yourself. **

***virtually sends hugs to every one of my reviewers***

**I'll see you later, guys!**


	3. Why can't you leave it?

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys. I love this storyline absolutely, positively 100%. **

**Feel free to favorite, review, or follow. **

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Austin was at Ally's doorstep. "It's for the best." his dad rang the doorbell. "You know what, dad? Why don't you suck my-Hi there." Austin crouched down to give Rebecca an introduction. "Hi Mr. Moon." Rebecca politely assured. "Call my dad Theodore." Austin crossed his arms. His father elbowed him in the stomach. "Call me Mr. Moon." his father smiled.

Austin thought this was peculiar, since he never saw his father, ahem, smile before. "Who's there, Rebecca?" Rebecca's mother yelled. "Mr. Moon and his delinquent child!" Austin secretly smirked at the word 'delinquent'. Rebecca's mom stepped beside her. "Hi, hi. Welcome." she welcomed them in. "Theodore." she mumbled. "Grace." Mr. Moon muttered.

"Who's there?" Ally yelled, coming down the stairs. "Your friend." Ally's mom spoke.

Austin stood there, hands in pocket, slouched, unorganized, ungroomed, and chewing gum. "S'up." Austin rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys, bond. Get to talking!" Austin's dad pushed Austin beside to Ally. Their shoulders were touching. Ally was now extremely uncomfortable, Austin could see that.

"I'm gonna go now." Austin said. "Nuh-uh, young man. You're staying here for three months." Austin's father left. "Bitch-ass..." Austin mumbled. "I'm going to the Moon's vacation home now." Ally's mother left. "Uhhh, Uhhhhh, uhhhhh, ugh." Ally reached a hand out for her mom and her siblings, but they were gone. "Forget them, they're gone." Austin was found, sitting on the couch, legs on the coffee table, eating an apple.

"Why are you so negative all the time?" Ally grabbed a Kleenex. "Because, pretty girl, I ain't that excited about life. I barely see the bright side." Austin replied.

"I see..." Ally perceived. "Y'all got some pretty pictures." Austin said, looking at a picture. "Oh, that one was-" Ally was interrupted. "I don't care." Austin smirked.

Ally smiled nervously. "... Thank you, mom!" she had spoken under her breath. Austin put his jacket on. "Uhh, where do you think you're going?" Ally justified.

"Listen, honey boo-boo, I ain't like you. I'm adventurous, I like taking risks," Austin said, looking at her petite body. "I don't even give a fuck about this whole, uh, 'vacation'. I really don't care that you were my best friend. Grow the fuck up. Oh, and, uh, you are so fine." he winked before slamming the front door shut. Ally rolled her eyes. Who does he think he is, a thesis statement for girls? He's the one that should 'grow up'.

Ally was enjoying some 'Ally' time when suddenly Austin barged in while making out with a random girl. They were landing on the couch, and so, Ally got the fly swatter. She hit Austin with it. "Ow. What was that for?" Austin finally stopped kissing the girl. "Sorry Vivianne." the girl exited. "Austin, you can't just bring random strangers in here." Ally spoke. "What was the fly swatter for?" Austin asked.

"Oh yeah. I think this is how we are going to train you now." Ally smiled. "Hell no. You're not bringing that near this." he referred to his face. "Could you be any less self-conceited?" Ally sarcastically snapped. Ally then, whacked him with the swatter. "Ouch." Austin replied, rubbing his head. "I think I'll call you Hercules." Ally smiled. Austin smirked. "You wanna have fun?" Austin asked. "That depends. What kind of fun?"

Ally's phone suddenly rang once again. "Hold on. I have to take this." Ally answered the call.

"Hello?" her face flushed from red and healthy to pale white. "Who is this? Answer my question please."

"I'm watching you. Don't pretend like you're cool, 'cause you're not."

"Who the hell is this? How'd you even get my freaking number?" Ally asked. But the mysterious man hung up before any questions were answered.

"Who was that?" Austin asked, causing Ally to have a mini panic attack. "I don't even know. He's been calling me all week." Ally gulped. Austin just shrugged. "Wanna go to the mall?" Austin asked. "Didn't your dad take your car keys away?" Ally questioned.

"Nope, they-" he couldn't find them in his pockets. "Dammit, dad." he mumbled. "So... Whatcha wanna do?" Ally asked. "I don't know." Austin shrugged. "Wanna make-out?" Austin asked. Ally took the fly swatter and hit his head again.

"Alright, alright. Jesus, you hit hard for a girl, you know?" he put his hands up in defeat. "Good Hercules." she pat him on the head. She went up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked. "To get my car keys." Ally replied. Austin waited for twelve minutes. "Hey," Ally plopped down the stairs. "Sorry I took so long. Had to pick my outfit, wear makeup, wear perfume, get my keys, text, and shop online. I'm good now." she flipped her hair and went outside.

"I still hate you." Austin spoke, stepping out the door and slamming the door. "Good, 'cause I don't want you to like me." replied Ally. "Damn, that's cold." Austin snapped. "Just so you know, I still have the fly swatter with me." Ally scoffed.

They both entered Ally's car. "Where do you wanna go?" Ally started the engine.

"I dunno. Maybe the pool?" Austin shrugged.

"I dunno." Ally mocked him. "That's really just childish, you know?" Ally scoffed at Austin's smart-ass remark. "Says being the bad boy of the whole fucking school." she muttered under her breath. "You know what? I can't be anywhere with you. You're such a diva." Ally gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her, a diva?

"You take that back." Ally justified. "Why the fuck can't you make me, huh?" Austin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I AM, NOT A DIVA." he just smirked. "Oh, honey, you amuse me. Don't pretend like you're something you're not, just 'cause you want to impress a person." he opened the car door and left. "Hey, where are you going?" Ally shouted, looking at his disappearing figure.

"Anywhere you're not." he yelled back.


	4. Love me or Hate me

**Chapter 4**

**Don't you just love the story so far?**

* * *

"Hey! Come back, Austin! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a fucking bitch!" Ally ran after Austin as he was walking away. "Austin," Ally took a deep breath and stopped running after him. "I'm sorry." With his back turned against her, he stopped.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have called you a diva. I'm sorry." he spoke angrily. "We good now?" Ally spoke. "Nope." Austin kept on walking.

"Hey! Austin! Stop it, Austin! Please!" no matter how much she kept calling him, he wouldn't turn back.

_I wouldn't believe how mad I was. No matter how much I wanted to turn back, my body couldn't do that. _Austin thought. "Fine, you win." Ally sighed and sat on the sidewalk. He kept on walking until he came across a lake. Austin took of his clothes except for his boxers and tanktop, and jumped into the lake. "Austin! Austin, where are you?" Ally shouted, staring at the bottom of the lake. Ally huffed. Austin came behind her and pushed her into the pool of water. "Ahghhh, I hate you, you know that?" she came upwards. "Yep, yep, I do." Austin smirked.

"Oh shit, my phone!" Ally quickly got up from the lake to see her phone. She threw her wet, broken phone on the ground in a tantrum. "You owe me a new phone. My phone cost me $700!" She ran and pointed her fingers at Austin. "Eh..." Austin muttered. "Stop muttering." she gritted. "Make me." he smirked. "You-You motherfucking bitch!" Austin's smirk on his face suddenly dropped. "I'm already visualizing that duct tape over your mouth. Did you say something? Frankly, sweetie, I don't give a damn. You are just jealous of my looks, bitch." Ally's jaw dropped. "Austin Moon, such vocabulary!" she whacked him upside the head.

"Ally, you don't know me or what I'm going through, so shut the fuck up." Austin sat down the nearby log. "Hmm, no thanks!" Ally replied, as she rolled her eyes.

"Why the fuck not?" Austin asked impatiently. "Simply, because I don't want to." Ally crossed her arms. "... Simply, because I wanna use you for something vulgar." Ally continued. "Like for what?" he smirked. "Shush." Ally put two fingers in between Austin's lips. Austin knew what Ally had in mind for him. After all, he was her friend for five years.

"Stop it, Ally." Ally's mouth was wide open. "You know what your problem is, Austin? You can't take a god damn hit when people say bad stuff about you. You can't just walk in somewhere with a... Million dollars and just spend all of it on everything! Where did that money even come from? You tell me, Austin."

"For your information, I can take a hit. Or is it just that you can't take a hint? I know we've known each other for years, but you keep dwelling on it. Shut the fuck up already. You're the main reason why I moved... But you know what? I'm glad I moved, because of you. Everything is on you, Ally. You keep your tiny mouth closed.. Or I will freaking end you. Stop pretending like you know everything, Ally. It's so annoying. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you are a diva." Austin turned away from Ally, arms crossed.

"What? You can take a hit from me, but you can't from anyone else? Oh, you poor baby. Wake up, Austin. This is reality, stop dwelling on something fake. The real reason I wanted you back is because of your happiness, your sunshine. But look at you now. You're just some fake, ugly, evil persona. Don't pretend like you're big shit or something, because I can figure it out." Ally retorted.

"Shut your mouth up before I do something I regret, Ally." Austin clenched his fist. "Boo-hoo." taunted Ally. "What's your problem, Dawson? Why do you keep pushing me?"

"Go ahead and go to hell, see if I care. I don't give two shits about you or anyone else." Austin stated. "I don't even care if you pretend to be like something else, I couldn't care less." Ally said. "I'm sick of this shit." Austin stormed off.

"Go ahead, leave me again!" Ally shouted to the disappearing figure. "Good fucking riddance!" Austin yelled, running down the street.

"Jerkface... I never wanna see this type of person again." Ally muttered.

Suddenly her phone went crazy. "Ally, Ally." _What the-? I didn't even pick up my phone... And I thought my phone was broken! _Ally thought.

"If you want to see them again, see me at midnight, the park." the mysterious call dropped.

"What the fuck?" Ally muttered.

"Austin! What the fuck has been going on?! What's wrong with you?!" Ally blamed Austin. "What?" asked an annoyed Austin. "Why have you been pranking me?" Ally asked. "What? Dude, I haven't been pranking you. Even though I hate you." Austin smirked.

"Let me see your phone." Ally sounded unsure. "What? No!" he stood up, Ally jumped for the phone. "Stop! Give me the damn phone!" she jumped. She stopped jumping, and burst out crying. She was acting like a six year old, throwing a hissy fit.

She had finally cracked under the distance. She felt like a baby missing her pacifier.

"Ally, grow up." Austin sat on the couch.

* * *

**Guys, I apologize for today's short chapter.**

**I don't feel well and I can't talk and I feel like I'm about to throw a hissy fit. **

**I love you guys and tomorrow's chapter is going to be more upbeat. I promise. **

**Thank you for understanding. Oh, and um, if you'd like to, send me a PM about your made-up character and I might think about making them part of this story.**

**Send me:**

**(Your Character's Name)**

**(Age) **

**(Personality)**

**(Description; What he/she likes to do, what is their favorite food, where were they born, etc.) **

**Thank you so much for your love and support. I'll see you guys next time. Bye!**

**-Lol, Karen.**


	5. Rape

**Chapter 5**

**-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAYS- (including A + A, The Grammys Awards, or songs that you see below)**

**-Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. (I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)**

**I own the plot, just the plot.**

* * *

"Ally, grow up." Austin sat on the couch.

"Ally, you wanna watch TV?" Austin rolled his eyes at Ally's incompetence. Ally nodded her head.

"Please shut up now." Austin said. "The Grammys Awards Present: Kasey Rooney, Haley Valentine, Jake Williams and Ariana Baker!" the crowd on the TV cheers.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Kasey steps onto the stage. Austin suddenly watches the show. "She's so cute." Ally glares at him. "What?" Ally shrugs it off and focuses on the screen again.

"Tell us how you got your first single released, Kasey." the microphone is faced towards Kasey. "I actually got signed by Lake Studios, and I actually write my own songs, so it was hard in the studio. But things got better, and now, I can't believe this... I'm on TV. Hi mom! But yeah, the song is called, um, Unwritten, and I hope you like it." the crowd clapped. "Yeah, so now Kasey is going to sing her first single, Unwritten. Enjoy."

**_"I am unwritten, can't read my mind."_**

Kacey strums her guitar.

_**"I'm undefined. I'm just beginning, the pens in my hand, ending unplanned. Staring, at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find, reaching for something in the distance, so close you could almost taste it, release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is when your book begins, the rest is still unwritten."**_

She pauses.

_**"I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines. Within condition, to not make mistakes. But I can't live that way, oh no. Staring, at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window. **__**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find, reaching for something in the distance, so close you could almost taste it, release your inhibitions.**__** Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins.**__**Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten."**_

She let the music play.

_**"Release your inhibitions. **__**Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. **__**Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten. The rest is still unwritten."**_

The introducing segment quickly hugged Kasey. "Thank you so much for being here today, Kasey." he released from the hug and gave her an award. "Thank you for bringing me here, Robin." Kasey smiled. "That was Kasey Rooney with her newest song, Unwritten, everybody!" the crowd cheered as Kacey ran off stage. "Up next, we have Ariana Baker. But first, a commercial break." the tv switched to tv commercials as Ally switched off the TV. "Hey, I was watching that." Austin crossed his arms. "Calm down. Do you like Kasey?" Ally asked. "What's it to you?" he smirked.

"It just so happens that I know Kacey. She attends the honors program at my school." Ally leaves Austin shocked. "Really?" Ally smiled. "Really. If you want, I could invite her over tomorrow."

Austin eagerly replied. "Sure." _I know that somewhere in Austin, there's still a part of him that wants to be my friend. I know that. _Ally thought.

There was an awkward pause, Austin was staring at Ally. "Um, so, where can I sleep?" Austin ended the awkward pause. "In the guest bedroom." Ally replied. "Where is the bathroom?" Austin asked. "Down your left." Ally responded. Austin walked half way, he turned around and looked at Ally. "Thank you, Als." he left the room, searching for the restroom.

_Wow... It's been a long time since I heard Austin call me that. He must be thankful._ thought Ally. "Austin!" she shouted. "Yeah?" he shouted back. "Night!" Ally shouted.

Ally went out the front door to respond to the anonymous caller. "Hello?" Ally felt creeped out by the creepy scenery at the park. She brought the pepper spray to defend herself.

The mysterious man tackled her and straddled her. She fought back, using her legs to kick. She dropped her purse, so she reached for the pepper spray. The man had given her a love bite on her neck, Ally definitely did not appreciate this horrible gesture.

This was considered rape. He forcefully kissed her on the lips, seeing that she was struggling. He took off Ally's pants, about to take off her underwear. He took off her underwear, and swirled his tongue inside her. Ally automatically moaned, but she did not enjoy this. Ally screamed for help, but no one could hear a poor girl, being kissed by a man. She was screaming for help, of course, but she was muffled.

"Romeo!" another man appeared behind them. "Yeah, boss?" Romeo asked, still on top of Ally. "Let my daughter go." Ally's eyes widened.

She hadn't met her father in so long.

"Sorry boss." Romeo retaliated. He got off of her and let her run inside. Ally quickly wore her underwear and pants before Austin had to scold her. "Hey Al-," he noticed Ally was wet from the rain. "Oh my god, Ally." he sat Ally down and covered Ally with a blanket. "Thanks." she shivered. "Why the hell were you outside?" Austin questioned. Ally shivered. "Never mind that. Ally, go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Ally laid down on the couch as Austin covered her body with a blanket.

Ally went sleep with Austin watching her.

In the morning, Ally found out that Austin was sleeping with her. She quietly got out of Austin's arms and went to school.

"Ally, did you do the newspaper project?" the English teacher asked. "Could I get an extension?" her head was pounding. "No, Ally. I'm sorry."_great. _thought Ally.

For the rest of the day was horrible for Ally. "Hey Kasey, can I talk to you for a second?" she pulled Kasey to the side. "What?" Kasey asked. "My friend, he saw you on TV, you know, the Grammys?" Ally smiled. Kasey nodded. "So, he said that he really likes you, and that you two should meet together someday."

"Okay. Ally, will there be pickles there?" they laughed. "Of course, there will. So what do you say?" Ally hopefully asked. "Of course. Who is he?" Kasey asked. "Austin Moon, he doesn't go here." Ally assured. "Oh, I've heard of him. He's a trouble-maker," Kasey told her. "I'll see you tomorrow at three, because I have a modeling job around one-ish. Oh, and Ally, tell Austin thanks." Kasey spoke, leaving the school.

"Bye!" Ally waved to Kasey's figure.

Ally entered the house, sniffing a thick beef aroma. Austin was cooking hot-dogs. "Austin!" Austin turned off the stove, looking at Ally.

"Hey." he put the hot-dogs on a plate, and offered them to Ally. "Nah, I'm vegetarian." Austin put the plate on the table. "How was school?" he suddenly asked.

"Horrible." Ally replied with a sarcastic smile tattooed on her face. "Okay. Did you happen to talk to Kasey?" he asked. "Ahh, yes. She said she'll meet you tomorrow at three because she's got this modeling job around one-ish." Ally replied. "Great." he smiled.

"Great." Ally repeated.

* * *

**Special thanks:**

**XOHeyPoepleXO1 for suggesting the character Kasey Rooney.**

**Thank you so much. If there's anyone who'd like me to maybe include their character: send in: (PM)**

**(Name)**

**(Age)**

**(Description; what they eat, look like, what their favorite color is, where they were born, etc.)**

**Thank you so much, and I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Bai!**

**-Karen. ^.^**


	6. Date With Kasey

**Chapter 6**

**The cold never bothered me anyway. - Elsa. **

**I love that movie. How are you today, my lovelies?**

**-I WILL NOT EVER OWN Austin and Ally, or anything that you see. I'm NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR BELONGINGS. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE SONGS IN MY FANFICTS. Songs that this chapter has:-**

**-7 Things by Miley Ray Cyrus (I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)**

**I OWN THE FREAKING PLOT. JUST THE PLOT. P-L-O-T.**

* * *

"Austin." Ally shivered, snuggled under a blanket.

"Yes?" Austin asked. "I think I'm sick or something." she sniffled. "Well, you do feel warm." Austin was touching her forehead. "Don't touch me. I don't want to get you sick." she nasally sighed. "Don't worry. If you're sick, then I'm sick." Austin replied.

"You'll miss your date tonight, Austin." Ally coughed. "Kasey can wait. I'm worried about you." Austin assured. Austin handed her a Kleenex tissue, Ally blew her nose in the tissue. "Want me to make you soup?" Ally shook her head. "I want you to go on your date tonight." Ally said. Ally grabbed the fly swatter then hit Austin's head weakly.

"You need to rest." Austin said, going to the kitchen to make Ally soup.

When Austin was done with the soup, he went to the living room to find an unconscious Ally. Austin got dressed for his date and made lunch for Kasey too.

When three thirty struck, she came. "Hey." Kasey came in with a small notebook. "What's that?" Austin took it. "Give me my book." Kasey growled. "Sorry." Austin gave her book back. "What is it, anyways?" Austin asked, curious.

"It's where I write my songs. It's where I feel like I'm at home." she hugged her songbook.

"Cool." Austin replied.

"I don't think we've properly met before. I'm Kasey Rooney." she shook his hand. "I'm Austin Moon." he replied. "How's Ally?" she asked. "Okay, I guess." Austin shrugged. "Where is she?" she asked. "Oh, she's on the couch, resting. She got sick today." Kasey mouthed 'Oh'.

"Anyways, you can sit and have lunch." Austin sat down in the dining room. "Thanks." Kasey sat down. "I would love to collaborate with you someday, but I'd have to warn you, I'm bad at singing." Austin and Kasey laughed.

"Well, no one is actually good enough until they try it." Kasey smiled.

"I might try singing one day." Austin spoke. "You should. It's almost a lot more fun than dancing." Kasey reassured. "Almost? I dance almost every day." Austin boasted. "Is it more fun than singing?" she asked knowingly. "Yeah." Austin replied.

"If you want, I could teach you to sing and dance one day." Kasey smiled. "I'd love that. What do you say we eat first?" Austin spoke, touching his fork. "Of course, we can eat. I'm starving." she lifted her spoon. "Food competition!" Austin started to munch his lunch as fast as he could. Kasey laughed. "Hey, no fair!" she chewed as fast as she, a girl Ally's size could chew.

After a while, Ally woke up. "I won!" Kasey exclaimed. "No, I won." Austin replied with a grin. "Hey guys. What'd I miss?" Ally stepped through the doorway. "Oh nothing, just a silly food contest," Kasey got her book bag and her song book, Austin then walked her to the front door.

"That was the most fun I've ever had, Austin." she carried her bag and book. "Well, come more often, will you?" Austin scratched the top of his head. Kasey nodded her head. Austin suddenly kissed Kasey, causing her to drop everything. Kasey's hands were around his neck, Austin's hands were around her waist. This was a make-out session.

Kasey was pinned against the wall, never breaking contact with Austin. "Ahem." Ally crossed her arms. Austin broke contact. "Oh sorry, Ally." Austin apologized. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave now. See you, Austin!" Kasey gave Austin a quick kiss on the cheek, gathered her stuff, and left. "What was that all about?" Ally asked, credulously.

Austin didn't respond. He was in shock and in awe of Kasey Rooney.

"Well, I'm going upstairs!" Ally ran upstairs to her bedroom. Austin turned on the TV. Ally was upstairs, in her room. She was listening to Ariana Grande's Problem full blast.

She wrote a song in her journal about a guy she used to date. Maybe she should go back to him?

_**Seven Things**_

_**I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared. When I think about the previous relationship we shared. It was awesome, but we lost it, it's not possible for me, not to care. And now we're standing in the rain, but nothing's ever gonna change, until you hear, "My dear." The seven things I hate about you. The seven things I hate about you, oh you. You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her. You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which, side to buy. Your friends, they're jerks, when you act like them, just know it hurts. I wanna be, with the one I know. And the seventh thing, I hate the most that you do, you make me love you. It's awkward and silent, as I wait for you to say, "What I need to hear now. Your sincere apology." When you mean it, I'll believe it. If you text it, I'll delete it, let's be clear. Oh, I'm not coming back, you're taking, seven steps here. The seven things I hate about you. **__**You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her. You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which, side to buy. Your friends, they're jerks, when you act like them, just know it hurts. I wanna be, with the one I know. And the seventh thing, I hate the most that you do, you make me love you. And compared to all the great things, that'll take too to write, I probably should mention the seven that I like. The seven things I like about you, your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's. When we kiss, I'm hypnotized. You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both, I'll have to buy. Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's alright. I wanna be, with the one I know. And the seventh thing, I like the most that you do, yeah, you make me love you. You do, oh. **_

"... Hello father." Ally creaked down the stairs, Austin didn't notice her. "I'm fine." Austin cold heartily spoke. "She's good." Austin replied. "I got a new girlfriend, dad. Her name is Kasey Rooney," he justified. "But I bet you wouldn't give four shits 'bout me, because you're too busy fucking your new girlfriend!" he shouted.

"She's fine, dad. She's in her room." Austin referred to Ally.


	7. Author's Note EDITED

**Author's Note**

**Hi people. Today I'm home sick, because I'm not feeling well, especially for school. Today I'm posting an Q - A. Now in fact, I'm commenting on other comments as well. Now let's get started.**

**_Guest #1: Q/C - You're weird. _  
**

_**Why thank you, kind boy/girl. I'm trying to not to get people to notice my... -whispers- my sudden burst of rainbows and unicorns.**_

_**Unless of course, you mean weird in a bad way. In which case, I will receive it as a joke.**_

_**XKarenLi: Q/C: Don't listen to the others, I like the way your story is heading. (:**_

_**Thank you, Karen. You know, my name's Karen too. But yeah, my story is almost ending though, due to lack of self-esteem. It's gonna be fifteen or so chapters short. Unless you guys review saying "#BringbackGrowUp" and the reason to bring back Grow Up, in which case I will consider it to be longer and bring a second season to you. Back on to the comment, thank you, Karen.**_

_**It really means a lot to me. Your comment made me smile. Hopefully my story makes your day too. :)**_

_**ChloeAuslly: Q/C: We'll the rape part didnt really go together with the story but yeah**_

_**I know. But I wanted to make Ally pregnant before -Spoiler- (... Just warning you.) before Auslly gets in bed and they have sex.**_

_**That creates a lot of drama, I know, but that's part of the style, you know?**_

**... And to the people who think this story is 'stupid' or 'underrated' or 'unprofessional', if you think that, then why are you even reading this story? Jesus, who are you haters? If you think something negative, no words should come out of your mouths.**

**Go somewhere. If you treat me with respect, I will respect you. But when you judge me, that's where I draw the line.**

**Go to someone else's profile, and read what you wanna read. Just calm the hell down. If you think that my stories are crappy, don't read, don't say anything, just go. Jesus Christ...**

**I don't understand how it is difficult for you. If you don't like, fine. But you gotta do yourself a favor and click off my profile!**

**I'm a fluffy little bunny unicorn... My name is Angelina. What's yours?**

**Oh crap. Did y'all just read that shit? ^-^**

**Bye!**

* * *

**Edited by: Karenlol.**

**September 18 '14.**

**Es Espanol.**

**Editado por: Karenlol. **

**18 de Septiembre '14.**


	8. Lunch Sing-Alongs

**Chapter 7**

**-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. (Including: A+A and the songs that you happen to see below)-**

**-Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd. (I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)**

**-Battlefield by Jordin Sparks. (I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)**

**-A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. (I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)**

* * *

**I love you guys. Thank you so much for supporting me. I have terrible grades in my classes (just science and English), so I might not get to update for a while. **

* * *

Kasey was in her bedroom, writing a new song to advocate when her older brother came in. "Hey Kasey. Whatcha working on?" Kasey put down her pencil and faced her brother. "A new song. I'm done with my homework so I have nothing else to work on. What's up?" Kasey asked curiously. "I'm so sorry, but mom asked me to ask you this. How do you feel?" Kasey raised an eyebrow. "Mom asked you, to ask me, how I feel?" she questioned.

"You know," he nudged Kasey. "how's your girl stuff doing?" Michael asked, disgusted. Kasey then realized what he meant.

"Oh, that girl stuff," Kasey spoke, dumbfounded. "It hurts, but I'm fine." she replied with a quick smile on her face. "You know, you could've asked me about my period." her brother put on a disgusted face.

"Periods are gross." he replied. "Semen is gross too, you know." Michael stuck his tongue out, and Kasey had did the same. "Well, you need to study, so I'll leave you alone for now." Michael closed the door as he left the room.

"Have a safe trip home!" Kasey shouted. She had wrote a song for tomorrow. Tomorrow was Monday, and she had to sing her songs every day at lunch because the principal told her to. She originally had sang with a friend, but her friend had moved.

She had wrote the lyrics, but had no idea what to call the song.

She climbed down the bunkbed she and her twin sister had slept in. Her twin sister was on the honors program too, also on the arts program, but was sculpting. They were both aiming for Harvard University.

"Haley, come in here please!" Kasey yelled for her twin. Haley and Kasey were only seven minutes apart. Haley was older, while Kasey was a bit younger. Haley had red highlights in her blonde hair, like her sister. A politely groomed girl came in the room.

"Yes, Kasey?" she asked. Haley was genuinely nice and sweet, often leading to trouble. "Do you know what I should name this song?" Kasey asked.

Haley took the songbook, but Kasey didn't yell. Haley was her twin sister after all. Haley muttered the lyrics, reading along. "Nice song, Kase." she handed the book back to her sister.

"What's the song about, anyways?" she asked. "Well, it's about a girl and a boy who dated for a while, and the boy breaks the girl's heart. So the girl doesn't give a damn anymore." Kasey replied. "Nice. You could name it, 'Really Don't Care.' You do repeat the lyrics, 'I really don't care,' a lot." Haley grinned.

"Thanks." Kasey wrote down the title and went for a patent-pending 'twin hug'. "No problem." Haley moved her ruffled bangs to the side and exited the door.

She entered the door to say something again. "Oh yeah, mom is cooking Dill-Pickle Meatloaf. Ten minutes tops." Haley huffed and exited.

"Dad, I've told you about her, about a million times. She is her room." Austin said bluntly. "I'm sorry that you were born." he furiously stated and hung up the phone.

Ally sneaked down the stairs.

"Ally, I know you were listening," Austin rested his head on his arm.

Ally walked toward Austin. With his back turned against her, Austin ate cereal. "What did you hear?" he coldly asked. "You yelled at your father and you said something about drinking." Ally responded.

Austin almost choked on his cereal. "You weren't supposed to hear that." Ally scoffed. "Austin, I care about you. Please, I'm begging you, please, don't drink anymore." Ally begged.

"No one cares about me anymore, no one loves me." Austin spoke the truth. "I-It's so not true, Austin." Ally stuttered.

"Name one person. Not my father, not any of my friends." Ally put her chin on his shoulder. "Well, I'm pretty sure your mom cared about you, your current girlfriend, and me." Ally responded.

"Thanks for trying." Austin put his arm around Ally. "My pleasure." Ally felt comfortable in his arms for once.

They looked at each other, with glimmer in their eyes.

Austin leaned in closely.

Austin's voicemail on his phone suddenly clicked.

"Hello, Austin? Please call me back."

They quickly separated, and things got awkward.

"Yeah, um, uh, I'm gonna go upstairs now. See you later!" Ally ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

Ally went to school the next day. She was at lunch, eating an apple.

Kasey was singing. "Hi guys, how are you today?" Kasey asked.

"I'll sing two of my songs then I'll take a break and come back." Kasey began to sing.

**"Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here. One minute it's love, then suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a... Why is it the smallest things that tear us down? My world's nothing when you don't... I'm not here without a shield, can't go back now. Both hands tied behind my back with nothing, oh no. These times where we climb so fast, to fall again... Why we gotta fall for it now? I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for, why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? Why does love always feel like... Can't swallow our pride and neither of us wanna raise that flag. We can't surrender, then we're gonna lose what we have, oh no. ****Both hands tied behind my back with nothing, oh no. ****These times where we climb so fast, to fall again... I don't wanna fall for it now! ****I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for, why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? ****Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor. ****I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor. ****I guess you better go and get your... We could pretend that we are friends tonight, and in the morning, we'd wake up and we'd be alright. 'Cause baby, we don't have to fight, and I don't want this love to feel like... A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. ****Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? Guess you better go and get your armor. I never meant to start a war, you know I'd never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for, why does love always feel like a battlefield, battlefield, a battlefield? ****Why does love always feel like a battlefield, battlefield, a battlefield? I guess you better get your armor, get your armor. You better go and get your armor, get your armor."**

The students cheered as Kasey bowed. "Thank you, thank you." she drank her water. "The next song is dedicated to my ex, you know who you are." she winked at the crowd.

She sat down on the chair.

**"You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all. You started messing with my head until I hit a wall. Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known, that you would walk out the door. Said we were done, and met someone, and rubbed it in my face. Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away. I guess you should've known, I guess you shoulda known, that I would talk, I would talk. But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care. ****Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care, oh, oh, oh, I really don't care. I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you, you don't deserve to know the way I used to think about ya. Oh no, not anymore. Oh no, not anymore. You had your shot, had your shot. But you let go. Now if we meet up in the street I won't be runnin' scared, I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air. And make you understand, and make you understand. You had your chance, had your chance. ****But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care. ****Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care, oh, oh, oh, I really don't care."**

She paused for a moment, then stood up. She began to rap.

**"Yeah, listen up. Hey, hey, never look back. Dumbstruck boy, ego intact. Look, boy, why you so mad? Second guessing, but shoulda hit that... Hey, Kasey, you picked the wrong lover, shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other. I just wanna laugh, 'cause you're tryin' to be a hipster. Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture."**

She began to walk and sing.

**"But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies, oh, oh, oh, I really don't care. ****Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care, oh, oh, oh, I really don't care." **

The crowd roared with cheers. "Thank you so much, guys! That song is called, 'Really Don't Care,' I wrote it last night. It'll also be on my next album, called, 'Midnight Fever,' be sure to check that out. Alright, love you guys so much. I'll be right back with a new song." Kasey ran off the stage, ripping off her mic.

"Ally!" Kasey waved into the crowd, hoping to find Ally. "I'm here." Ally shouted, pushing through the crowd.

"Did you like the performance?" Kasey smiled. "Yes, I did." Ally sounded unsure of herself. Kasey laughed, and smiled. "Did you enjoy it or not?" Kasey asked, feeling a giggle tickle her lips. "Your songs are utmost awesome." Ally threw out some vocabulary.

Kasey moved her hair behind her ear. "Well, I would love to write a song with you one day. I hear you're quite the... Artist of songs." Kasey smiled.

"Sure, yeah. Maybe someday." Ally smiled. "Well, see you later." Kasey trampled up the steps to the stage. "Hi, I'm back. This next song is called, 'A Moment Like This,' this song, is one of my personal favorites. Try to sit back and relax." Kasey smiled. She put her mic back on.

**"What if I told you, it was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feeling, we've met before. So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy, when I tell you love has come here and now. A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this, some people search forever, for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me, some people wait a lifetime, for a moment, like this. Everything changes, but beauty remains. Something so tender, I can't explain. Well, I may be dreaming, but till I awake, can't we make this dream last forever? And I'll cherish all the love we share. ****A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this, some people search forever, for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me, some people wait a lifetime, for a moment, like this. Could this be the greatest love of all? I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall, so let me tell you this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this. Some people search forever, for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. ****Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this. ****Oh ohhhh, I can't believe it's happening to me. ****Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Oooooh-ohhh."**

She took off her mic and ran backstage as the crowd cheered. She got undressed and put on her regular school clothes. She rushed to class.

* * *

**Hi, you guys! I'm really liking this storyline, guys. I need ideas or suggestions for how season two is going to be. If you want, favorite and review.**

**Update news: I have terrible grades. I won't be able to update in a while because of my grades. Sorry guys, but school comes first. Even though... I hate school... Hey, do me a favor. Don't tell your teacher I said that. XD *-* so I won't update in a while. :/ Sowwy. :(**

**Word check: 2, 396 words! New record for me!**


	9. Season 2: Suggestions?

**Author's Note**

**Hey girls and boys. This is Karen (lol, I'm talking in the third person) with not an Author's Note, not a Q - A, but a question statement and a suggestions feedback.**

**Let's get started, bishes. Oh no, XD . -blushes- sorry I - sorry, it just slipped out of my mouth for a second. Sorry. I'm so very sorry. It's just, I get very excited at times, that I cuss for five minutes. You can ask my friends that.**

**Let's get started!**

**Question #1: Okay, so, you guys suggested I make a season two. What should season two contain? Other than Auslly. (example: drama, more m-ratings, more sex) Juice-fy the details!**

**Question #2: Which couple would you like to see in season two (more of)? Kaustin (Kasey and Austin), Halaustin (Haley and Austin), or Auslly (Austin and Ally)? You can vote more than once in the reviews.**

**Question #3: Season one is all about the storyline and introducing the characters. What do you think will happen to A + A (Prediction)?**

**Again, I wanna hear your questions or suggestions in the review section below. Or you can PM me.**

**PS: Deadline is next Sunday morning at 1 PM.**

**Bye.**

**-Karen.**


	10. Season 2: Suggestions? CLOSED

**Author's Note**

**The suggestion session has expired. Please contact me via PM for future spoilers, ideas, or characters.**

**Thx chu. ^-^**


	11. Author's Note

**Attention. Attention. I will not be posting lately due to the following reasons:**

**~Fanfiction has apparently suddenly found it very funny to delete all my docs. I don't know why, but I'll find out.**

**~A crap ton of homework and final exams next week, so I'll have to study.**

**~A lot of stress for the finals. **

**~I forgot my instagram username.**

**Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
